Escaping From The Norm
by KaminskyGirl
Summary: Ginny leaves her family for Draco. What is in store for them? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_I turned away from my childhood on that dreary night._

_I saddled my horse, looked back once, and was gone._

My family didn't know that I planned to be gone for good. For all they knew, they were still in bed, sleeping, assuming I was sleeping myself in the next room over. When they woke up they would notice my note on the table…

_I'm sorry I'm leaving without saying goodbye, but it was time for me to go. This won't be the last time you hear from me, although you might not see me again for awhile._

_I love you all dearly and I'm sorry to cause you pain. This was the right thing for me to do._

_I love you!_

_Ginny_

I hadn't been lying when I said that what I was doing was right for me. I was running away to be with my love, my love who my family would hate.

Even as I rode away, I could imagine the reactions of the people at home. Ron would insist on trying to find me. Fred and George would probably think it was a joke of some kind. Percy wouldn't care, and Charlie and Bill weren't home. Mom would cry and Dad would be stunned. I couldn't go back now. I needed to see him again.

I had agreed to meet Draco halfway between our houses at an apparation point. From there we planned to go to one of his houses in America. I couldn't wait to finally become his wife after 3 years of dating.

We had started dating secretly when I had graduated from Hogwarts and had been dating ever sense. We planned to get married once we moved, and then we would live out our life happily. In my mind, nothing was more perfect.

As I approached our meeting place, I looked around for Draco, and there he was. He was looking at the moon, and he looked like a prince with his blonde hair turning even blonder in the moonlight. He looked like a dream, and I was incredibly happy to see his face again.

"Draco," I whispered, not wishing to break the spell of peacefulness.

He quickly jerked his head towards me in surprise before a smile broke out on his face. He nudged his horse, Ash, forward so we could meet in the middle of the deserted area. I nudged mine forward as well, and Moonlight was only happy to comply. We met in the middle and I almost fell off in my eagerness to reach him. He caught me and pushed me back into the saddle. Draco then skillfully moved Ash so that we were side by side and could hug more easily. I threw my arms around him and kissed him softly before he could pull away.

I then proceeded to smile happily at him. It was an incredible feeling to be near my one and only love again. To know that I would now be with him forever was a wonderful feeling of warmth and happiness.

He smiled back.

"You ready to go?" he whispered.

"Yeah. How about you?" I whispered back.

"I'm definitely ready." He whispered, as his eyes got all spacey as they tended to do when he was thinking of his father.

"He's gone now. We're leaving. Let's go live our life in peace." I held his hand for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm ready to go, so let's do it!"

"Ok. Here's what's going to happen. We're going to apparate to Oklahoma on a ranch I have there. Yeah, yeah, it's not the type of place that I normally live in but it has a stable for our horses, which is what we really need. I can live without the luxurious life. Ready? Ok, then. Let's go."

And then we were off. That whirlwind feeling took over as we raced through time and space to reach this place called Oklahoma. I didn't know what I was expecting, but his description of something that "wasn't luxurious" was right.

Oklahoma turned out to be a lot different than England. It was hotter, although it was hard to judge that seeing as it was my first day there. I was actually pleasantly surprised. The stables were perfect and the house was big enough for a family, but not so small that there wasn't room for guests. Even though I hadn't seen the inside of either place yet, I had a feeling that I would love them.

Draco insisted on giving me the tour of the place before we settled down because he thought that I would be too tired to do it later. Although I protested, I knew that he was probably right. I would probably crash as soon as a bed made an appearance.

First he showed me the stables. There were roughly 10 stalls that were all magically taken care of, but could be done manually if you wished. Draco assured me that it was a great stress reliever to muck out all of the stalls. The sad part of that statement was that he probably knew from experience. His dad had not been kind to him in the past.

Next, he showed me the house. The house was cozy and the furniture was great. It was modern day; the walls were different shades of blue and green, with a pink and purple bathroom. It made me feel right at home.

The tour continued as I was shown the upstairs. It was also perfect, but these rooms had more suddle colors like browns, lighter reds and oranges, and even some black mixed in. It felt like the kind of room that I wouldn't mind getting dirty. With two horses and a stable, that was a good feeling to have.

After traveling so much distance in one day (even if it was by aparation means) I was tired. I felt bad about going to sleep on Draco when he seemed to be wide-awake, but there was nothing I could do. I was falling asleep on my feet and it would be even more embarrassing if I fell asleep when I was still standing.

"Draco," I said with a yawn, "I've got to go to bed. I'm so sorry, but I'm just so tired." I finished as I yawned again.

"I'm going to bed with you because I'm pretty tired myself." He replied as he sat on the bed to take off his shoes and socks.

I gave him a look but I didn't complain. I only had the energy to take off my footwear, pull up the covers and go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke to a sudden burst of sunlight on my face. Being the lovely morning person that I am, I didn't hesitate to hide my face in my pillow and attempt to pull up the covers. You could imagine that I wasn't very happy to find that all of my covers were gone.

"DRACO!" I whimpered, "Please let me sleep a little bit more. Just a little?" I said as I attempted to dig my face deeper into my pillow.

"I would love to my dear, but we're going shopping," he whispered into my ear.

"Shopping?!?" I said while jumping out of bed and running towards the dresser only to find that it was empty.

"Draco? We are going to shop for clothes, right?" I could feel a smirk making an appearance on my face as I thought about the possibilities of shopping with Draco.

"Yes…but first we're going to shop for food and hay and furniture and stuff. Maybe a car. I figured you wouldn't mind wearing your dirty clothes from yesterday around a muggle mall." Draco said. His voice was muffled slightly and shaking. I knew without turning around that he was laughing as quietly as he could.

"Just for that you're going dress shopping with me." I said as I turned around with a flourish before remembering that I wasn't even wearing pajamas. I was not happy to be wearing clothes that hadn't been off my body for something like 15 hours.

"Fine." Draco said. You could tell that he was happy to have even gotten me out of bed. "Also, while we're in the city I thought I would ask around for a minister so we could get married as soon as possible."

"Really?" I exclaimed while wrapping my arms around him in a giant-girly-bear hug.

"Yep. You'll finally be my bride." He finished off his statement with a kiss that took my breath away.

"Then let's go shopping!" I said while dragging him out the door.

It turns out that the only way to get to the city's mall was to take the floo network into a back room. Supposedly it was a room that was disguised like Hogwarts so no muggles saw it. It was very useful and the hidden room just happened to be next to Gap! Just my luck!

Since Draco and I were eager to get into a new pair of clothes, Gap became our first stop. I ended up in a very comfy pair of jeans and a really cute shirt. Draco just got the necessities. Boys. Ugh!

We continued strolling around the mall until even I was exhausted from shopping, which was a feat of it's own. I had more clothes than I had ever had before, and we'd gotten some cute furniture that we had both agreed would look nice in the house. We were making our way to our last stop, the grocery store, when a different store caught my eye.

"Draco! Look, it's a pet store." I said as I stopped walking and pointed to a store on my right.

"So?" He said as he continued walking again.

"Can we please go look?" I said while trying my hardest to pull off that cute "adorable cat" face. "We don't have to buy anything!"

After a bit more persuading, he finally agreed to take a look. As we walked into the store I was amazed by how many animals there were. No owls, of course, but cats, dogs, other kinds of birds, rats, hamsters, gerbils, and fish were all around me.

As I was looking around, one dog caught my eye. It was a tiny little puppy that was adorable! She was the cute of cute and I couldn't resist walking over to her. There was a sign in front of the cage that had a blurb about the dog.

_Hurricane_

_This little Bernese Mountain Dog, which we've named Hurricane, is in desperate need of a loving family. After surviving Hurricane Katrina, Hurricane was brought to an animal shelter by the police. When we heard that the animal shelter was about to get rid of her, we quickly made an offer for little Hurricane. Before we knew it, we were being told to meet Hurricane at the local airport! Even though we love having her here, we know that she would be much happier with a loving family. _

"Draco. Come over here and read this," I said quietly as I tried to hold in my tears. Poor thing! How on earth could an animal SHELTER have considered giving away this cute little thing? I couldn't understand why they would do this, and even as Draco started walking over, I knew that I would be taking Hurricane home with us.

As Draco started to read the blurb, I watched Hurricane. She was walking around a little bit in her cage but you could tell that she would rather be running free somewhere. If I pulled my cards right today, she'd be running free at her new home.

Suddenly I realized that Draco wasn't by my side anymore.

"Draco?" I said as I looked around. "Draco?"

As I gave the room another sweep, I noticed someone with very blonde hair at the checkout counter. Wait a second…it's not Draco is it?

"Draco?" I said as I approached his side.

"I'm sorry for not consulting you first," he said, " but that dog needs a home and I plan to share ours with her. Is that ok?"

"You read my mind." I whispered into his ear as I threw my arms around him and let a few tears leak from my eyes.

Before I knew what was happening, Draco and I were being ushered out the door with Hurricane inside her brand new cage. Draco and I had decided that I would floo home with some of the stuff while Draco continued onto the grocery store. I was so excited to begin getting to know Hurricane, which I couldn't wait to get home and let her out of her cage. We didn't want to let her out of our house for a while though, because we really didn't want her to run off.

As I approached the hidden room, I looked in both directions before slipping inside. I flooed home quickly and arrived at my new house to find that our new furniture had already been delivered. Wow, I thought, I didn't know muggle's could deliver stuff so fast. At the moment, I couldn't care less about the furniture so I made my way towards the house slowly and cautiously so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself and/or Hurricane.

When I finally made my way past the furniture, I went into my bedroom and shut the door. Hurricane had been peeking out the sides of her cage and I couldn't wait to let her out. Without further ado, I sat on the ground and opened the door hinge of her cage.

First all I could see was a nose, then a head and finally a moving head. Hurricane had to get to know her new surrounding first before she became comfortable with them. Bit by bit she worked her way out of her cage as she continued to explore the room with her nose.

For the entire hour that Draco was gone I sat on the floor and watched her. I let her get used to me sitting there because I didn't want her to be scared of me later. She continued to work her way around the room slowly, every once in a while ducking under the bed or hiding behind the window's curtains. The longer Draco was gone, the more I wished I had a video camera to record this moment in time.

By the time Draco got back, Hurricane was very familiar with our bedroom and was itching to explore the rest of the house. As I heard Draco walk in the front door I picked Hurricane up quickly before she could protest, and walked downstairs to meet him.

"Hey!" I said, "How'd the rest of the shopping go."

I leaned against the wall, watching him and petting Hurricane at the same time as he answered, "It was fine, but I hope I got the right kind of food for Hurricane."

"I'm sure it's fine. Besides, I don't know what kind of food is best any better than you do." I said as I made my over towards Draco slowly. "She seems to like our bedroom though, and I can only hope that she likes the rest of the house as much as I she likes our room. Otherwise there will be 3 of us living in there!" I finished. By now I was standing by his side, watching him put cans of soup in the cupboard.

"Good. Even if she has to live in our room her entire life, it's got to be better than living in a pet store." He said with a sigh as he gently took Hurricane from my hands.

"She's perfect isn't she?" I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder as Hurricane snuggled into his arms.

"Yes, she is." He whispered in reply as we both stood there watching our new member of the family get acquainted with her new parents.

Thanks for putting up with me, seeing as this is my first story.

I'll try to update slightly frequently although I'm not going to set a schedule of when I'm going to update.

Thanks! - Kaminsky


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We've been living in our new home for a week now, and Draco still hasn't found a minister, or someone else, to marry us. I've offered to look for someone myself, but he insists that he does it. Whatever suits his fancy, I guess. The only problem for me is that I want to be married to him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and I'd really like to make everything official. If it takes a while, I'll be ok, but you can't blame a girl for being a little impatient!

After moving into this new house, I had already established a routine. I'd wake up and eat breakfast with Draco before going to check on Ash and Moonlight. We had already decided that I would make sure the horses had enough food while Draco would check on Hurricane's food and water supply. Having all of these animals around my home seemed like such a small difference, yet it was a huge one.

Back home, even though we had animals, it wasn't like this. It was more like a farm there, and it was more like a pleasure farm here. I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but that's what I feel. Everything is so much more laid back here. It's more peaceful and I love it! It gives me a lot more time that I can spend with Draco, for one, and we tend to go on long horseback rides together which tend to be romantic and enchanting.

Sometimes when we're alone, it occurs to me how lucky I am. I'm living with this amazing person, I have a horse, as does my fiancé, and we have a puppy. We have a decent house, and we don't have to work too much since Draco is so wealthy. We generally have a great life together. It's wonderful!

As I was wondering around outside with Hurricane following at my heels, I heard something off in the distance. It seemed like the noise was coming from a dirt road that we had never used before. As the noise got louder, I could see a storm of dust coming closer and closer on that road. Before I knew it, the dust cloud was pulling up in front of our house and seemed to hover above the ground before floating downwards.

As I walked closer to the dust, I noticed that there was something big and shiny underneath all of that dust. To my amazement, Draco got out the car with a flourish.

"Draco! What's this?" I asked as I made my way over to his side of the shiny-box.

"It's a car. Our very own car!" For such a weird object, he seemed to be very exited about it. But that was when realization hit me. He had brought home a car! Like the one Ron and Harry had wrecked during my first year of Hogwarts. I couldn't believe that this was what was sitting in front of our house.

"Why is it here, though?" I asked as I hoped beyond hope that he would answer in a certain way.

"It's ours to keep," He said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "If you don't know how to drive, I'll teach you, but this is our very own car!" He gave a "man" squeak before moving so he could run his hands over the car. Apparently this was like a dream come true for him or something because he seemed to love the shiny car.

The car turned out to be something called a Blue Convertible Punch buggy or a "Bug." If you looked at it in the right frame of mind, it kind of looked like a ladybug. If only it was red and had spots!

Even though my dad had experimented with muggle cars in the past, I had never gotten very interested in them and I had never understood how they worked. Draco also tried to explain the basics to me, and I was, yet again, clueless. I didn't really care, but I tried to figure it out for their sakes. I figured that a car was the sort of thing you had for show that sat in front of your house and showed other people how rich you were. Boy, was I wrong!

Cars turned out to be something that you drove around on a regular basis. Draco assured me that by having a car, he would be able to drive into a town to find a minister for us. Just for that purpose by itself, the car became brighter and more useful in my eyes. Maybe having a car wouldn't be too bad after all!

Having a car turned out to be too much of a distraction for Draco. Instead of spending time with Ash, Hurricane, and me he spent most of his time tuning up "Blue-Bug," as he affectionately calls his new car. At first I was ok with it. But now I'm overwhelmed by the things he isn't doing. I'm feeding both horses, feeding Hurricane, going shopping for food, washing laundry, doing dishes and so forth. We had agreed early on that we would try to split these chores, but Draco's latest "chore" is to play with his car. If I had some extra time during the day, I would hang out with him while he worked, but I'm so busy, I can't even fit in a quick ride on Moonlight.

After a couple more days of total distraction, I decided that Draco was going to take a break, whether he wanted to or not. It was the only way that I could think of, that he would stop and relax. Ok, maybe he wouldn't relax, but he'd be taking a break from working on that silly car, which was the purpose of this endeavor.

The next morning I got up before Draco and grabbed some riding clothes for both of us. Mine I quickly put on, while I put his on the table. Then I made my way out of the room as quietly as I could before locking him into the room. Yes, I know, I was being a big drastic, but I needed to do something!

I'd been downstairs for about 20 minutes packing a picnic lunch before I heard the banging coming from my room. I smiled slightly to myself before I hurried upstairs.

"Yes, Draco?" I said, leaning against a space of wall across from our bedroom door.

"Well, Ginny, I was wondering why I was locked in our room." Draco said. His voice was slightly muffled and had a tint of anger in them.

"You're taking a break from that car! We're going riding, so get dressed and then I'll consider letting you out." I watched the door for a few minutes before trying again.

"Draco? Don't you want to go riding?" I said while walking to the door.

Before I knew what was happening our door flew off of it's hinges and took me with it on it's journey across the hallway. I didn't know what spell Draco had cast, but I did know that it was very powerful. Powerful enough that when I hit the wall, I could hear things crack, although I didn't lose consciousness.

"Ginny?" I heard him say. I was crouched on the ground hugging my middle, which hurt the most. I didn't know what was broken, but I could bet that something was.

I heard quick footsteps stepping towards me over the debris of the door. At that moment in time I didn't car who the footsteps belonged to, I just wanted to go see a doctor to make sure I was ok.

"Ginny?" I heard again, louder this time, before arms were thrown around me. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" He said again and again into my neck and shoulders before pulling away to talk to me more properly.

"What hurts?" He said holding my face in his hands, trying to get me to face him.

"My stomach…" Was all I was able to say before I felt hands pulling me into a standing position. My stomach seemed to instantly revolt and I ended up throwing up all over the floor.

"It's ok…it's ok." Draco said over and over again as he started to comfortably rub my stomach. I wasn't sure he was helping all that much, but it was comforting knowing that he was there with me.

"I need…doctor…" I was able to squeeze out before another wave of nausea erupted. Draco seemed to understand though, and picked me up slowly before illegally apparating us to the nearest hospital.

At least, I thought he apparated us into the hospital. But when we arrived outside of the hospital in the "Employees Only" area, I was a little miffed before I remembered that it was a muggle hospital. I just needed to see a doctor, and soon. Even if they could just give me some painkillers, that would be great.

As Draco hurriedly worked his way around the building, I kept my eyes closed to prevent any further nausea attacks. I hated throwing up. It was an annoyance and it was extremely gross.

Draco entered the "Emergency Room" door quickly and with a yell before stopping to notice all of the people in the room. There was still a few empty chairs here and there, but the room must have started with 50 empty ones. How could so many people be in need of doctors, who were all from the same city? I wondered what the people around me needed. I noticed a couple little kids were either whimpering or screaming and wondered why they were here. I hoped beyond hope that they weren't here for abuse.

After Draco's yell of initiation, he quietly made his way over to an empty seat that he sat down in with me still on his lap. It was actually quite comfortable, and I'd rather be on his lap than on the chair next to him any day. While we were in the waiting room, something occurred to me.

"Draco?" I asked as he turned his head towards me with a grunt of acknowledgement. "What are we going to tell them?"

"What are we going to tell them about what?" Draco said in return, with a questioning look on his face.

"What are we going to say happened to me?" I leaned closer so our neighbors couldn't hear me. "We can't tell them that I got magically blasted off my feet and ran into a wall. They'd think we were crazy!"

"Oh." After thinking for a few minutes, Draco came up with, "We can always say that you had a bad fall off of your horse. We can say that Moonlight spooked and you fell off."

"I can't think of anything better, so sure. I'm fine with that. But once I'm better, I'm going to say sorry to Moonlight for using her as an excuse. She'll get to go on a long trail ride with me!"

"Can I come?" Draco asked shyly.

"Of course. You can join us any time you like, Draco." I whispered into his ear.

"Ginny Weasley?" Someone said. We both jumped and looked around for the speaker.

I looked up to see Hermione Granger in a doctor's uniform looking down at me.

"Hermione!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air without moving much of my body.

"What are you doing here?" We said in unison before laughing together as well.

I answered first. "I fell off Moonlight and I think I broke something. As for why I'm in Oklahoma…well, I decided to live with Draco for the rest of my life. Hermione, you remember Draco Malfoy right?" I said, looking between the two of them. As I was talking I had reached over to grad Draco's hand. I really wanted him to know that I loved him and I wasn't going to leave him for anything or anybody.

"Wow. Draco Malfoy. Long time no see." Hermione said nicely before leaning down and whispering angrily, "If you do ANYthing to hurt her, you're going to be in BIG trouble, mister!" She then stood back up tall, and turned to me again. "Ginny, your family is worried sick about you! Can't you at least send them an owl?"

I looked away before I made my reply.

"I'll owl them soon." I made my voice show that I was done with this subject.

Hermione looked around awkwardly for a few seconds before saying, "There seems to be a lot of people here, so why don't you guys get some rest, and a doctor will wake you up when they're ready for you?"

I didn't really feel very tired, but it had been a pretty exciting morning. Maybe I would just try to sleep for a while. Before I knew what I was doing, my eyes were closing and I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I was being poked in the shoulder. Great. I groaned as I buried my head into my pillow. That's when I remembered where I was. I wasn't at home. I was in the hospital's waiting room. I had gotten thrown against a wall by accident and I was waiting for some doctor to help me. I wasn't burying my head into a pillow unless they had pillows in waiting rooms, which I doubted.

"Draco?" I mumbled as I pulled my head away from the softness, which turned out to be Draco's chest.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry." He whispered as he picked me up and started to carry me somewhere. "It's our turn, so you're going to have to be awake by the time we get there."

"Uh, huh." I mumbled before my brain fully woke up. Sitting in Draco's arms was comfortable, but not when you suddenly felt a stream of pain rushing up your back.

"Ow!" I shrieked as quietly as I could, as my whole body started moving in Draco's arms, trying to get away from the pain.

Draco's arms continued to pull me closer to him as I felt waves of pain go through my body. "It's going to be ok," he said. Just the sound of his voice made me attempt to relax. He was the kind of guy who had that effect on me.

As I tried to think about something that didn't remind me of the pain, I thought of Hermione.

"Draco?" I whispered, "Is Hermione going to be my doctor?"

"I don't know. Would you like that?" He whispered back. It felt like he was walking fast, but was trying to keep me steady.

"She is a witch, and she knows me. If she's available I would love for her to be the one to help me." I whispered back quietly.

By that time we had arrived in a doctor's room, and to my surprise Hermione was already waiting for me there.

"Hey Ginny!" She said as we walked through the door. "How about we lay you down on this table. Can you do that Draco?" She was all business like, and for a while I was glad that she wasn't planning on torturing Draco instead of doing her job properly.

Draco carefully laid me down on a slightly comfortable table with a sheet of paper on it. I wondered if this was what a muggle doctor's office always looked like, or if this was Hermione's room.

Before I was laying down completely on my back, Hermione said suddenly, as she sounded kind of sorry, "Gin, I'm sorry, but you have to get undressed so I can properly examine you. Draco, can you please leave." She hadn't asked Draco to leave, she had told him too.

"I don't want him to leave." I said as I struggled to sit up again. A hand met my back while another met my waist. Draco. He was perfect.

"I really think he shouldn't be present for this examination, Ginny. You do realize that I meant all of your…" Hermione said as much as she could before I interrupted her.

"He's seen most of it before, Hermione." Whoops. I probably shouldn't have let that slip. My brothers will probably kill me the next time they see me now.

"Oh." Was her only reply as she helped me pull my shirt over my head. Luckily she must have rethought me taking off all of my clothes, as she let me keep everything below my waist on.

Hermione helped me lay back down as she refused to let Draco be anywhere near me during the examination. He was sitting on a rolling chair in the corner, poised to move closer to me at a moments notice.

"Ow!" I squeaked as the process began. God, I hoped it would be over soon!

The examination was over after an hour. An hour of poking me and prodding me with expensive looking muggle equipment while Draco jumped up every now and then only to be pushed back into his seat by Hermione. Then Hermione took about 50 X-Rays, and then she continued with the poking.

I was fully dressed again, and I was sitting on Draco's lap as he rolled around the room slowly on the chair he was sitting on.

Hermione walked in with another doctor. The new doctor was a women of about 5'8 height and looked like a model. She had long legs, and was wearing an incredibly short skirt under her doctor's coat. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, which seemed to increase her look of "I'm a mature adult who looks great in sexy clothes." I sneaked a quick glance at Draco and was disappointed to see that he wasn't immune to this lady's charms.

"Hi. My name is Michelle Adams, and I was the one who looked over your X-Rays. I specialize in X-Rays and broken bones. Although Hermione IS a great doctor, she's handing your case over to me." To my surprise she shook hands with me, then shook hands with Draco for an amount of time that wasn't necessarily appropriate.

Hermione quietly slipped out of the room with a little wave as Michelle Adams started to speak.

"From what I can tell from these X-Rays," she said as she put the X-Rays on a lighted board that allowed us to see the picture, "You have a broken bone. This bone is relatively small, so it's hard to fix, and can make you be in pain for months before it fixes itself. This bone is located behind the stomach near the spinal cord."

As she talked, she frequently looked at Draco, but she barely looked at me at all. I just wanted to get the meds and take off. Hopefully she wouldn't offer to escort us to our car, since we didn't have our car with us. Huh, maybe the car would come in handy after all.

When it seemed like there was a slight lull in the conversation I leaned over and whispered to Draco, "Do you think we can leave soon? I just want to go home." Although the pain had turned into a dull ache, I just wanted to be home in my own bed relaxing instead of hanging around at a muggle hospital with a doctor who was flirting with my fiancé.

"Sure, I'll try to get us out of here soon." He whispered back as his arms tightened around me for a second before laying off.

Thirty minutes later we were on our way home. We had successfully worked our way out, invited Hermione over for dinner the next day, and had gotten some medication for me. What a wonderful world!!

By the time we got home, it was 4:00 pm. We'd spent our entire day at the hospital. As we approached the house, Draco walked quickly up onto the front porch and went inside, before carefully laying me down on the couch. He then proceeded to leave me there. Our couch is close to the window, so I leaned over to look at what he was doing. He was only making his way to the barn, to hopefully feed the horses. In my mind, I had imagined him coming home, dumping me, and taking off with that pretty doctor, which I couldn't have taken.

As I waited for Draco to come back, Hurricane made his way to my lap for some cuddles. Although it hurt when he first jumped up on me, the pain mostly went away after a second or too. After a while, I began to get worried. Maybe he HAD taken off with the doctor and they had told each other to meet in our barn! Some part of my brain knew that it wasn't possible, but the main part of my brain couldn't turn away the possibility, and instead focused on it.

As I continued to sit on the couch waiting for Draco, my body was in a relaxed state, but my mind couldn't stop working. I couldn't stop thinking about the many possibilities of where Draco could be. After another ten minutes or so, my jealousy had turned to worry, and I couldn't just sit there anymore. Moving didn't seem like the greatest idea, but if moving let me see Draco, then I was all for it.

My first objective was to put my feet on the floor. When no pain resurfaced at that movement I made a move to stand up before falling back on the couch as a shoot of pain ran through my back. This injury was going to be more painful than I had originally thought. A few seconds later I made a second attempt to stand up and ignored the pain as I forced myself to stand upright. I knew that moving resulted in pain, so as I moved forward to take my first step I was expecting the pain. I continued to ignore the feelings as I made my way out of the house and to the barn.

From outside the barn I could hear noises, but I couldn't identify where the noises were coming from so I quietly opened the barn door and gently closed it behind me again. I turned around to see Draco curled up in a ball on top of a chest filled with horse supplies. Both Ash and Moonlight were leaning over their stall doors to try to nose at Draco's head, but he wasn't paying much attention to them. He seemed to be crying.

I stood there for a second, in shock. Why was he crying? And if the amount of time he had been away from me was an indication, he had been crying for a long time.

"Draco," I whispered, letting my voice carry across the barn. At the sound of my voice he jumped up and wiped the tears from his face as he turned to Ash and Moonlight to give them some love.

"Draco," I whispered again, this time following my voice with steps as I slowly made my way towards Draco.

"You shouldn't have moved," he replied, his voice gruff and uneven.

"I know, but you'd been gone for so long," I was now standing very close to him, and as I moved within touching distance, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my entire body weight against his back. My arms were at first wrapped around his entire body before I moved them to rub up and down his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered super softly, almost as if he didn't want me to hear what he was saying.

"I know, but it wasn't really your fault," I started to say before he abruptly turned himself around in my arms to interrupt me.

"Yes it is! I threw you against a wall! How is that not my fault?" He had wrenched himself from my arms to pace around the barn.

"It was an accident," I started to say before he interrupted me again.

"Accident or no accident, it's still my fault." With that declaration he lowered himself to the chest and started to sob.

"Draco!" I said as I jogged over to the chest, ignoring the pain as much as I could. "It was an accident and I'm ok! I'm ok!" I had thrown one arm around his shoulders while my other hand was gently moving over his face, wiping the tears away.

I continued to murmur nonsense words to him, hoping to calm him. After awhile he finally stopped crying, only to rest his head against my shoulder and to fall asleep.


End file.
